Flying Bullets
by SheriffSwan28
Summary: This is a one shot AU Swan Queen fan fiction that I wrote. Emma and Regina are assassins. I got the idea to write this one shot while I was playing the Hitman video games a long time ago and finally decided to post it up. Feel free to leave a feedback and hope you enjoy my one shot!


"Here's your coat sir!" said a worker in the restaurant with a coat in his hands.

"Thank you." replied Killian. He put his coat on, then put his hand into his pants pocket to pull out some money, and tipped the worker.

"Thank you! Have a good night sir!" smiled the worker happily.

Killian didn't reply this time and just walked out of the restaurant. Once outside he was surrounded by his two bodyguards while waiting for his limo. He then searched the inside of his coat and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, took the last cigarette using his mouth, and tossed the empty pack onto the ground. Then he pulled out a lighter from his pants pocket and lit up the cigarette.

Just then a bullet went straight into his head and blood spattered onto the bodyguards' faces. Killian's body dropped onto the ground and a pool of blood was starting to form on the sidewalk. The two bodyguards pulled out their SLP .40 pistols and aimed all around to see who shot their boss. One of the bodyguards pulled out his walkie-talkie while still aiming his gun and started to yell; "CODE RED! CODE RED! KILLIAN JONES IS DOWN! I REPEAT! KILLIAN JONES IS DOWN!"

Few minutes before Killian's death, across the street, ten buildings down, and on top of the roof was a female assassin with blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail and green eyes. She was aiming a W2000 sniper rifle at a restaurant that Killian was eating at and waiting for him to exit out of the restaurant. Once she had him on her scope, she had a firm grasp on her rifle and took aim at his head. Once she saw that he lit up his cigarette, she held her breath and pulled the trigger. A perfect shot. She quickly disassembled her rifle and put it into a weapon case. She then took a grenade, pressed a button to trigger it on, and put it into the weapon case to destroy all the evidence. She wasn't on the rooftop anymore when the grenade in the case exploded. She walked out of the building she was in, quickly got into her BMW 750li, started the ignition, and drove off. Five local police cars and an ambulance drove right by her heading to the restaurant.

The female assassin was back at her hotel room and made sure everything was still in place like she left it before she went to take a shower. After she took a shower and towel dried her hair, she felt there was a presence in her room. She took a look around and found nothing out of the ordinary. Only that the balcony glass sliding door was open, which she didn't open. She walked to the balcony and found that there was no one there. She walked back into the room and slid the glass door shut. Just then a bullet went through the glass sliding door, a few inches away from the female assassin head. She looked at the bullet hole on the glass door and smiled.

"You missed, Regina!" she said while she turned around and looked at the beautiful brunette with brown eyes that was aiming a SLP .40 pistol with a silencer at her.

"I never miss, Miss Swan!" replied Regina with a smile.

Emma quickly pulled out her Desert Eagle with a silencer on, aimed at Regina, and pulled the trigger. She missed since Regina took cover and moved out of the bullets way. Both of them kept shooting and taking cover. Bullets went through the wall, television screen, mirrors, lamps, and the glass sliding door. Regina was crouch down behind the couch while Emma was crouch down in front of the couch. Both moved up at the same time and aimed at each other's head. They didn't pull the trigger though.

"You still missed, Regina!" smiled Emma.

This made Regina to narrow her eyes at her, drop her gun to the floor, grabbed Emma by the collar of her shirt, punched her on the face, pulled her semi over the couch, and punched her again.

"Oh fuck!" said Emma by surprise after she got punched and was being dragged over the couch. She was able to grab Regina's wrist when Regina was going to punch her for the second time and pulled her over the couch instead. Emma lost balance while pulling Regina and fell back onto the coffee table behind her, taking Regina with her. The coffee table broke when they both landed on top of it. Emma was seeing stars since she hit her head on the table hard. Regina got up from Emma and started to kick her on the stomach. Emma took a couple of kicks from Regina, but then she grabbed her leg and pulled, making Regina to fall on the ground. They both got up and started to throw punches at each other. Emma dodged a jab that Regina threw and pushed her against the wall hard, which made her to groan in pain. Just then Emma felt a sting on her left upper arm. She pulled away and looked at her arm. Regina had cut her with a knife that she pulled out. They started to go at it again. Regina kept trying to cut and stab Emma, while Emma try to get the knife out of her hands. Regina went for another jab with the knife, but this time Emma caught her wrist, got behind her, and try to pull the knife towards her throat. Emma was caught by surprise again when Regina elbowed her on her stomach, flipped her over her back, and onto the couch. She then straddle Emma's waist and was about to put the knife on her throat until Emma grabbed her wrist yet again and try to push the knife away from her.

"I told you I never miss, Miss Swan! I always hit my targets!" said Regina while relaxing her hand.

Emma took the opportunity to take the knife away from her and threw it at the wall across the room, which the knife actually penetrated the wall. She lifted her head a bit and placed her right hand behind Regina's head to pull her down for a kiss. She then parted from the kiss and looked at Regina. They both were breathing rapidly.

"You always hit my target, Regina." said Emma and kissed her again.

Regina parted from the kiss and said, "And you always hit my target." She then kissed Emma with so much passion. Emma turned her over so she was on top of Regina on the couch and started to kiss and bite her neck. Regina pulled Emma's hair a bit and nibbled her ears. Emma placed one of her legs between Regina's legs and nudged it a bit, which caused Regina to moan. Regina had her right hand caressing Emma's back under her shirt. She then moved it down into Emma's pants and squeezed her buttocks, which caused Emma to moan. Emma kissed her on the lips again and their tongues meet together. Emma's hand was caressing Regina's breasts through her shirt. She then moved her hands under Regina's shirt and started to lift it up. She parted from the kiss while Regina lifted up a bit to take her shirt off. In the process, she ripped Emma's shirt open causing some buttons to fly off and took off her shirt. Both started to kiss and lick each other's skin and took off each other's bra. Emma pushed Regina down on the couch and started to kiss her collarbone down to her chest. She swirled her tongue around one of Regina's hard nipples and took it in her mouth and sucked it, causing Regina to moan "Oh Emma." She gave the same treatment to the other breast. Regina started to grind against Emma's thigh to feel some friction between her legs. Emma put her hand on Regina's waist and made her to stop moving her hips. Regina turned her over, which caused both of them to fall out of the couch and Emma landed on her back on the ground with a groan while Regina was on top of her.

"You okay?" asked Regina while running a hand through Emma's hair.

"I've had worst." replied Emma with a smile. She kisses Regina's shoulder while caressing her sides and the side of her breast.

"Bed?" whispered Emma breathlessly into Regina's ear.

"Yes." moaned Regina while grinding slowly against Emma again.

Regina got up off of Emma and helped her up. Regina didn't let go of Emma's hand and lead her to the bed. She then pushed Emma on the bed and straddled her lap. She sucked on Emma's pulse point to leave a mark and swirl her tongue afterwards causing Emma's heartbeat to beat rapidly. She then continue to kiss down to her collarbone and down to her chest. She took one of Emma's hard nipples in her mouth and bit it with her teeth, which caused Emma to say "Fuck!" She swirled her tongue to relieve the pain and then sucked it hard causing Emma to moan and pull Regina's hair a bit. Emma moved Regina's head to her other breast to give it the same treatment and Regina comply. Regina then kisses and licks down Emma's midriff till she reaches the waistband of Emma's pants. She unbuttoned and unzipped Emma's pants and took them off with her panties and tossed them to the floor. Emma unbuttons and unzips Regina's pants and started to take them off halfway to her knees. Then Regina took it off completely herself including her panties. Regina kisses the inside of Emma's thighs causing Emma to moan "Fuck! Regina... please!" Regina smiles and ran her tongue from Emma's opening to her clit, enjoying the taste of her wetness. She then dipped her tongue inside of Emma's opening long and deep, making Emma go insane, grinding against her, and gripping Regina's hair to pull her deeper into her. Regina flicked her tongue around Emma's clit and sucking it against her teeth while she entered a finger into her and then another finger after a few strokes. Emma was moaning loud and thrusting her hips in rhythm with Regina's fingers until she reached her climax screaming Regina's name and pulling her hair. Regina licked her clean and licked off Emma's juices on her fingers. She kissed all the way back up to Emma's lips. Emma was still catching her breath while Regina was kissing her neck. Regina started to grind against Emma again. Emma sat up straight with the pillows behind her back, had Regina to wrap her legs around her waist, and wrap her arms around her neck.

"It's my turn now." said Emma while kissing Regina's jaw line.

"Good, cause I want you inside of me already." moaned Regina. She thrust her hips forward, rubbing herself slowly against Emma's midriff.

Emma felt how wet Regina was when she rubbed against her midriff. Emma ran her hands down Regina's side and between her legs. She stroke Regina's clit a bit causing Regina to let out a soft gasp of pleasure. She then guided two fingers into her slowly. Regina started to ride Emma's fingers in a slow steady rhythm until she picked up the pace. Emma kissed Regina's lips and swallowed most of Regina's moans. She then kissed down to Regina's nipples and started to suck them. Regina moaned, "Fuck yes Emma!" as she was bouncing up and down on Emma's fingers fast and hard while digging her nails onto Emma's back. It didn't take that long for Regina to go over the edge and finally climax. She rocked her hips slowly and then into a stop while she rested her head onto the crook of Emma's neck and catching her breath. Emma was caressing her back. Regina lifted her head to meet Emma's gaze and kissed her softly. They both got under the covers, cuddle with each other, and fell asleep.

 _Buzz…. Buzz_

Emma woke up with the sound of her cell phone vibrating on the floor. She looked at her left and saw that Regina was still asleep. She kissed Regina softly on the lips and got up to look for her cell phone in her pants. She took her cell phone out of her pants pocket and saw that she had a text message from an unknown number saying:

 _'Contact work.'_

She put some clothes on before heading to the living room part of her hotel room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the mess of the room. Bullet holes on the walls and television, broken lamps, broken coffee table, glass on the floor, etc. She just smiles about it. Luckily she was able to find her laptop in the corner of the room on the floor with no damage. She sat on the couch and turned on the laptop, waiting for it to connect to The Company Network.

" _Good morning, Swan!"_

"Good morning, Ingrid!" replied Emma.

" _Excellent work on Killian Jones! The client was very happy and we have already transferred the money into your account for getting the job done! We have a new job for you. That is if you accept. The client wants to have Robin Locksley down in 48 hours and the client doesn't care what method we use to take Locksley down. Do you accept?"_ said Ingrid.

"Yes." replied Emma. Regina came into the living room and straddle Emma's lap. She was only wearing her panties and one of Emma's shirts on. She kissed Emma's neck.

" _You will be leaving to London. Once you get to London, please contact me again and I'll send you more information about Robin Locksley and his whereabouts."_ said Ingrid.

"Alright." said Emma while caressing Regina's thighs.

" _One more thing, how's it going with Regina Mills? Any sign of her whereabouts?"_ asked Ingrid

"No, I haven't seen or heard of Mills lately." smiled Emma at Regina. Regina smiles back.

" _Very well, she is still your first priority target. Watch your back, because you're her target. She's the best assassin that The Organization haves, so watch out."_ warned Ingrid.

"Copy that." replied Emma.

" _Good luck, Swan!"_ said Ingrid and the connection ended. Emma shut off her laptop.

"Watch out, Miss Swan! I might kill you!" laughed Regina.

"Why didn't you?" asked Emma. Regina stopped laughing.

"Cause you are the most beautiful target I've ever seen. And I love you... My flying bullet." said Regina while running her hand in Emma's curls.

"I love you too… My flying bullet." replied Emma and kissed her lips.


End file.
